


21:12

by likeyblue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ERASMUS - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Louis y Harry se odian, M/M, Niall tiene alma de madrileño, Y Taylor de mientras intenta solucionar el embrollo, mitología griega and stuff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeyblue/pseuds/likeyblue
Summary: A las 21:12 es la hora exacta en la que las manos de Harry y Louis se entrelazan, y también la hora en la que Harry deja de ser Harry y Louis deja de ser Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	21:12

Mientras los últimos rayos de luz se aferran con vehemencia a las calles de Atenas, Harry se abre paso por las transitadas escaleras del metro. Viste unos vaqueros rotos, la primera camiseta limpia que ha encontrado en el fondo del armario y una mueca de resignación que pregona a los cuatro vientos lo poco preparado que se siente en estos momentos para aguantar a la humanidad.

Va de camino a un garito perdido en un barrio de mala muerte a reunirse con Niall, su compañero de piso, y varios amigos más de la universidad. Es algo que llevan haciendo desde años atrás, incluso antes de toda la parafernalia del Erasmus. Reservan las noches de los miércoles y la pasan juntos, como la gran familia que han ido creando a lo largo de la carrera. A veces están todos, otras apenas llegan a cuatro personas. Pero lo importante son las risas; Harry se lo pasa en grande cuando se reúnen entre ellos. 

Sin embargo, hoy está un poco reticente respecto a la quedada en el local. Y no sólo porque haya tenido que coger el metro –que lo odia con todas sus fuerzas– o haya tenido que aguantar estar rodeado durante media hora de axilas sin asear. No. Lo que a él lo pone de mal humor es toda la marabunta de estudiantes que se congregarán allí. Por él, hubiera preferido mil veces tomar cualquier aperitivo en cualquier piso. Es más íntimo y además, Harry se integra bastante mejor. Tanta multitud lo pone nervioso.

Pero no. Por suerte o por desgracia, llegó a oídos de Niall que aquel miércoles se celebraba en Mageia una fiesta de no-sé-qué con vino gratis y claro, Harry se quedó sin apoyos. Es difícil ofrecer algo mejor con una cuenta corriente de 0 euros. Así que todos se fueron al bando del rubio; Liam se limitó a no pronunciar palabra, Gigi a jurar y perjurar que se lo pasarían todos genial y Zayn lo miró con aquellos ojos, suplicándole en silencio que dejara de ser un amargado y no acabara con las ilusiones de su novia.

Fue así como al final se vio envuelto en una serie de eventos que lo obligaron a asistir en contra de su voluntad. Y ahora Gigi lo saluda desde la planta de arriba, un poco borracha a su parecer, balanceándose junto a su novio al ritmo de la música electrónica.

—Ahora subo. ¡Voy primero a la barra! —los avisa Harry, consciente de que en realidad nadie lo escucha. 

Tras unos cuantos minutos de empujones y miradas fulminantes —la amabilidad nunca ha sido su fuerte— consigue hacerse un hueco en la dichosa barra. A parte de estar repleta de gente al borde del coma etílico, hay vasos de plástico vacíos y pajitas usadas por doquier. Está todo tan sucio que se encuentra seguro de que si apoyara el brazo en el metal se quedaría pegado. Mas quitando la poca higiene, la decoración que cubre las paredes del pub está muy conseguida. Dionisiacas, se lee en el cartel que ocupa el centro de la habitación. Lo que le saca una sonrisa mientras intenta llamar la atención de la camarera. Es curioso como los griegos nunca desaprovechan ni medio segundo para presumir de toda la herencia clásica.

Una palmadita en la espalda lo saca de su breve estupor minutos más tarde. La sala está muy oscura, a excepción de los focos neón que iluminan la estancia desde el techo, y al principio le cuesta un poco distinguir a las dos personas que lo saludan desde su izquierda. Bueno, realmente saludar es un verbo muy generoso para describir la situación. Su mejor amigo sí que sigue con la mano en su hombro, pero el individuo que lo acompaña apenas le dedica más de dos escasos segundos de su preciado tiempo. Se queda ahí parado, varios pasos por detrás del rubio, mientras finge estar muy interesado en cualesquiera que sean los movimientos superfluos del vaso que sostiene en la mano. 

—¡Ves como sabía que al final vendrías! —le grita Niall con gran entusiasmo. Tiene el pelo revuelto -como siempre- y los primeros tres botones de la camisa desabrochados, señal inequívoca de que lleva bastante tiempo en el local—. Eres demasiado predecible, Hazz. Por muy cabezón que te pongas por teléfono, sé que no perdonas un miércoles ni de coña.

Y tiene razón. No lo entiende, pero sí que la tiene. Él, que es la antítesis personificada del desmadre o la diversión, nunca en su vida ha faltado a ninguna de las noches de ocio nocturno propuestas por sus amigos. En el fondo, Harry siempre cede porque sabe lo mucho que los demás disfrutan con ello. Es, quizás, una de las pocas formas en las que puede devolverle los favores que siempre andan haciéndole. Es por eso también que no se molesta cuando Niall -como está haciendo ahora mismo- le roba la bebida y se la bebe de un simple trago. Es cierto que a pesar de que apenas habla de su vida privada, el rubio siempre encuentra la manera de sonsacarle información.

Lo conoce demasiado bien. 

—... relajarse, tío —sigue hablando Niall. Es imposible escuchar más de 3 palabras seguidas, porque la música está tan alta que hasta el suelo vibra—, ... celebrar mi suspenso en psicofarmacología y... ¡yo invito! 

Al principio, Harry no sabe muy bien que está ocurriendo. Vislumbra en su amigo esa picardía intrínseca suya que parece acompañarlo allí donde va, la sonrisa de canalla que siempre se le forma en la boca cuando va a hacer alguna trastada y la determinación con la que se lanza a la pista de baile en cuestión de segundos. Niall se larga, y se lleva con él cualquier vestigio de esperanza que tuviera Harry de escaparse silenciosamente. De veras que quiere matarlo. 

Porque para su desgracia, acaba de dejarlo a solas con la única persona del mundo que no soporta. Y no es que Niall lo desconozca, ya que habría que estar muerto, ciego y sordo para no percibir la tensión que se respira entre el susodicho y Harry. Niall los ha dejado a solas quizás con la esperanza de que resuelvan por fin sus diferencias, pero Harry ni por todo el dinero del mundo piensa entablar ninguna conversión para solucionar nada. Seguro que su copa es mucho más interesante que cualquier cosa que él tenga que decir. 

El vaso de vino llega tarde. La camarera lo posa sobre la barra para que lo tome, pero Harry lo declina amablemente. Ya no lo quiere. Él no bebe, y de todas formas era para Niall, para el traidor de su amigo.

Vaya mierda de noche que le espera. 

Los minutos van pasando. Está a punto de llamar a Niall por teléfono y exigirle que lo saque de ahí varias veces, pero al final nunca lo hace. Ha crecido. Es un adulto y no necesita a nadie para manejar sus propios problemas. O al menos es lo que se repite para sí mientras fuerza una sonrisa e inclina su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo del pub. 

—Supongo que al final —comienza a murmurar cuando el silencio es tan incómodo que casi le dificulta la respiración— no te concedieron el destino que querías.

Si mal no recordaba, Louis siempre había querido marchar a hacer el máster de Ciencias Políticas a Estados Unidos. Cuando Niall apareció en casa revelándole la noticia, Harry casi muere en el acto. Que el chico con el que tenía una larga relación de odio también lo acompañara a su Erasmus de ensueño, no era la situación idílica con la que tantas veces había soñado.

—¿También piensas mofarte de ello? 

—Yo... –Harry niega momentáneamente con la cabeza—, no, por supuesto que no quería... 

—¿Qué no querías qué? 

Sus ojos se elevan y por primera vez, sus miradas se conectan en mucho tiempo. Harry puede notar como sus piernas flaquean y con ello, su poca voluntad. El azul de Louis sigue siendo tan agresivo como siempre. Lo juzga. Lo asfixia. Todavía le cuesta creer que ahí estén ambos, dos años más tarde desde la última vez que hablaron, esperando una respuesta que nunca saldrá de sus labios a menos que mienta. ¿Qué es lo que no quería? ¿Hacerle daño? Harry lleva soñando durante años con devolverle una mínima parte del dolor que le ha causado. ¿No ofenderlo? Ambos saben que no sería cierto.

Y sin embargo, ahora que lo tiene tan cerca... Se arrepiente de sus palabras casi al instante. Ha imaginado tantas escenas posibles en las que Louis le reprochaba tantas cosas, que nunca barajeó la posibilidad de que fuera él quien metiera la pata. Y ahora está nervioso, abrumado y sin tener ni puta idea de cómo solucionar el embrollo que él solo ha causado.

—Simplemente estaba... 

La risa irónica de Louis lo interrumpe. 

—Ni te molestes, Styles. Estoy harto de todo esto.

Styles. Ni siquiera ha dicho su nombre. Es ya la segunda persona en una noche que lo deja plantado en la barra de una discoteca a la que nunca quiso asistir. Mientras observa sin saber qué hacer como Louis se marcha de nuevo, enfadado y bebiéndose de un plumazo el vaso de vino que descansa entre ambos, reflexiona sobre lo dolido y lo cansado que está de la situación. 

Le duele y le cansa no ser capaz de solucionar las cosas, tener que compartir amigos y quedadas, y estar continuamente esquivándose. Le duele y le cansa y le quema por dentro que su voz no haya cambiado ni un ápice, que siga teniendo ese rastro a Doncaster y ese amargo regusto de irritación cuando se dirige hacia su persona. 

Lo odia tanto. Y a su vez, lo necesita tanto. Louis siempre ha sido una constante en su vida, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo. 

Es quizás por eso que se lanza en busca.

—Niall, no pienso...

Su voz se corta precipitadamente al descubrir que la persona que lo retiene no es Niall, sino Harry. El castaño nota como sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco, pero no aparta las manos de su brazo. Está demasiado oscuro para hacer el ridículo, o eso quiere pensar. 

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Sé que no ha sido la mejor forma de empezar una conversación —dice a toda velocidad. Las palabras le queman la boca, como si fuera veneno sobre agua bendita. Se siente tan antinatural pedirle perdón a Louis, la persona que lo saca de quicio cada vez que abre la boca. El niño -no ya tan niño- al que lleva odiando casi toda una vida—. Y no, no me interrumpas, porque no pienso rebajarme más veces a hacer esto. Los dos nos hemos equivocado. Y los dos estamos cansados. ¿Pero por qué no intentamos al menos... compartir el mismo espacio civilizadamente?

No sabe por qué se siente como si hubiera corrido un maratón. La música electrónica suena por encima de sus cabezas y la pista se mueve al ritmo de la marea de gente que los engulle. No escucha nada más que los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Y aun así sabe que cuando sus miradas chocan entre sí esta vez, fundiendo el azul con el verde, es imposible que Louis rechace su oferta. 

—Está bien —dice con el atisbo de una triste sonrisa—. Intentémoslo. 

Sus manos se entrelazan por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El reloj marca las 21:12 y Harry y Louis entierran por fin el hacha de una guerra que no saben ni cuando comenzó. 


End file.
